


Bone Marrow PSA

by Quill18



Series: Voices of Genosha [14]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mutant, Mutant Politics, Mutant Rights, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: In which Magneto vents about humans refusing to provide proper medical care for mutants, and calls for bone marrow donations in Genosha. (Podfic)
Series: Voices of Genosha [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396801
Kudos: 3





	Bone Marrow PSA

**Author's Note:**

> Writer/EelWaffles: https://quill18.weebly.com/
> 
> Magneto/Radmax525: https://twitter.com/radmax525?lang=en  
> \---  
> This is the last episode of the podfic series. It's been a good ride, but I've lost interest in this universe.

[https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mvNgBJAiAc33KmJTl9oOl8klPiaMHFSI/view?usp=sharing ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mvNgBJAiAc33KmJTl9oOl8klPiaMHFSI/view?usp=sharing)

listen here

\----

"People of Genosha, 

I despise humanity’s selfishness and refusal for donating bone marrow, blood, and other vital medical supplies to us mutants. They weaponize us yet refuse to research into medical care for mutants. 

With the shortage of marrow, those who donate will be eligible for reduced taxes and the indentured will have more time shaved off from their timely debt. Those who donate enough marrow will be released from indenture. 

While our scientists research around the clock on how to do lab-grown marrow, I’m proud to announce we have trials on prototype lab-grown blood. Those who volunteer for the human and mutant trials, if eligible, will not have to pay taxes this year.

However, this doesn’t mean that blood donations are useless. Until the trials are successful, Genosha and mutants in other countries are still in need, especially that since the Red Cross refuses to accept donations from mutant donors. It’s not helping that medical research on human blood fully compatible with all mutant variants is non-existent outside of Genosha.

Blood donors of both species are again, eligible for reduced taxes with extra benefits for those who donate O- blood, the universal donor. 

Genosha. 

We protect our own.


End file.
